religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
David Bedford
David (Vickerman) Bedford (Londen, 4 augustus 1937) is een Engelse componist en muziekpedagoog. Hij is een broer van de dirigent Stuart Bedford, en de kleinzoon van de componist, schilder en schrijver Herbert Bedford en componiste Liza Lehmann. Zijn moeder Lesley Duff was lid van de English Opera Group vlak na de Tweede Wereldoorlog Levensloop Bedford was leerling van Lennox Berkeley aan de Royal Academy of Music in Londen en met een studiebeurs bij Luigi Nono in Venetië en aan de elektronische studio van de RAI in Milaan. Aan het einde van de jaren '60 van de twintigste eeuw musiceerde hij met anderen in de cultband "The Whole World", wat hem opdrachten vanuit de rock-wereld bracht. Hij werkte ook samen met Mike Oldfield. Bedford deed ook orkestraties voor de films "The Killing Fields", "Supergrass", "Absolute Beginners", "Meeting Venus", "Orlando" en was coördinator voor "The Mission". Vanaf 1986 was hij Jeugdmuziek-directeur van de English Sinfonia. In deze functie heeft hij vele educatieve werken geschreven, aanvankelijk kleine stukken voor kinderen met weinig of geen muzikale opleiding, maar groeiend tot 7 school opera's. Zijn innovatieve modus procedendi heeft hem geleid tot werken als Seascapes (1986) en Frameworks (1989), waar studenten geïnstrueerd werden hun eigen muziek te creëren in de context van een publiek concert met een beroepsorkest. Zijn grootste educatieve werk in deze reeks is waarschijnlijk Stories from the Dreamtime, (1991), een stuk voor 40 dove kinderen en symfonieorkest. Hij werkte als docent aan het Queens College in Londen. Bedford is als avant-garde klassiek componist voortdurend op zoek naar nieuwe combinaties en mengt regelmatig zijn werken met gedichten, stemmen en afwijkende instrumentaties. Al 30 jaar verkrijgt hij opdrachten van vooraanstaande orkesten en organisaties, zoals Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, London Philharmonic Orchestra, Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra, English Sinfonia, Scottish Chamber Orchestra, John Alldis Choir, Singcircle, Electric Phoenix, Endymion Ensemble, British Association for Symphonic Bands and Ensembles (BASBWE), The Composers Ensemble, The Aldeburgh Festival, Harrogate Festival, Spitalfields Festival, Chelmsford Festival, Huddersfield Festival, Kings Lynn Festival, Norfolk en Norwich Festival en vele BBC-opdrachten. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1965 This one for you, voor orkest * 1968 Gastrula, voor orkest * 1974 Star's End, voor solo elektrisch gitaar, elektrisch basgitaar, slagwerk en orkest * 1976 Alleluia Timpanis, voor orkest * 1981 Prelude for a maritime Nation, voor orkest * 1981 Ocean star a dreaming song, voor jeugd- of schoolorkest * 1983 The Valley sleeper, the children, the snakes and the giant, voor kamerorkest * 1984 Symphony Nr. 1, voor orkest * 1988 The Transfiguration, voor kamerorkest, piano en slagwerk * 1991 Stories from the Dreamtime - voor 40 dove kinderen en orkest (1991) * 1992 In Plymouth Town, voor kamerorkest * 1992 Allison's Overture, voor orkest * 1993 Allison's Concerto, voor trompet en orkest * 1994 Concerto, voor blokfluit en strijkers * 1994 The Goddess of Mahi River, voor sitar, tabla, dwarsfluit, cello en kamerorkest * 1995 Colchester Variations, voor orkest * 1995 Levels, voor jeugd- en beroeps strijkorkest * 1998 At the sign of the crumhorn, voor orkest * 1998 Concerto, voor hobo en strijkorkest * 1998 The Sultan's Turret, voor orkest * 1999 Hetty Pegler's Tump, voor amateurorkest * 1999 Like a strand of Scarlet, voor barok kamerorkest * 2000 Odyssey 3000, voor strijkers, blokfluiten, slagwerk, acteurs en dans groepen Werken voor harmonieorkest en brassband * 1984 Sun Paints Rainbows on the Vast Waves, voor harmonieorkest * 1985 Sea and Sky and Golden Hill, voor harmonieorkest * 1986 Ronde for Isolde, voor harmonieorkest * 1987 Symphony Nr. 2, voor harmonieorkest * 1989 Toccata for Tristan, voor brassband * 1990 Praeludium, voor harmonieorkest * 1992 Canzona, voor solo trombone en brassband * 1992 Susato Variations, voor piano en harmonieorkest * 1995-1996 Canons and Cadenzas, voor harmonieorkest * 1998 Requiem, voor brassband * 2000 Sprites, Elves and Blue Jets, voor harmonieorkest en strijkorkest Missen en gewijde muziek * 1980 Requiem, voor sopraan solo, gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Robert Louis Stephenson * 1987 Into thy wondrous House, voor sopraan solo, kinderkoor, gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Jesaja, Kenneth Patchen * 1993 I am going home with thee (A charm of rest), voor zes solo vrouwenstemmen, gemengd koor en strijkorkest - tekst: Carmina Gadelica * 1994 A Charm of Grace, voor 24 stemmen - tekst: Carmina Gadelica * 1996 A Charm of Joy, voor gemengd koor, strijkers en tune tubes - tekst: Carmina Gadelica * 1996-1997 A Charm of Blessings, voor solisten, kinderkoor, gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Carmina Gadelica * 1999 Magnificat and Nunc Dimittis, voor gemengd koor en orgel Muziektheater School opera's * 1978 The Rime of the ancient Mariner - libretto: Samuel Taylor Coleridge * 1979 The Death of Baldur - libretto: Terry Bagg, verhaal op een mythe uit IJsland * 1980 Fridiof's Saga - libretto: Terry Bagg, verhaal op een mythe uit IJsland * 1982 The Ragnarok - libretto: Terry Bagg, verhaal op een mythe uit IJsland * 1987 The Camlann Game - libretto: Bob Williams * 1988 The return of Odysseus - libretto: van de componist * 1992-1993 Anna - libretto: Allison Powell, Chloe Phillips Werken voor koren * 1963 Twee gedichten voor koor, voor gemengd koor - tekst: Kenneth Patchen * 1964-1965 A dream of the seven lost Stars, voor gemengd koor en kamerorkest - tekst: Kenneth Patchen * 1971 Star Clusters, Nebulae and Places in Devon, voor koor en koperblazers of brassband - tekst: van de componist * 1974 Twelve hours of sunset, voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Roy Harper * 1974 The golden wine is drunk, voor 16 solostemmen - tekst: Ernest Dowson * 1976 The Odyssey, voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Homerus * 1977-1978 The Way of truth, voor gemengd koor en elektronica - tekst: Parmenides (vertaling: Karl Popper) * 1978 Of beares, foxes and many, many wonders, voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Richard Hakluyt * 1978 The song of the white Horse, voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1982 Of Stars, Dreams and Cymbals, voor gemengd koor - tekst: Sir Thomas Browne * 1985-1986 An Island in the Moon, voor gemengd koor - tekst: William Blake * 1997 Lift up your heads, voor zevenstemmig gemengd koor (SAATTBB) - tekst: Georg Friedrich Händel uit de Messias * 1999 The Grace of Love, voor gemengd koor * 1999-2000 From clocks to stars, voor solisten (countertenor, tenor, tenor, bariton), kinderkoor, gemengd koor, orgel en slagwerk * 2000 The City and the stars, voor gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Arthur C. Clarke * 2007-2008 Wake into the Sun, voor gemengd koor, elektrische gitaar, elektrische basgitaar, toetseninstrument, drum-set, slagwerk en orkest Vocale muziek * 1965 Muziek voor Albion Moonlight, voor sopraan, dwarsfluit, klarinet, melodica, piano, viool, cello - tekst: Kenneth Patchen * 1966 That white and radiant Legend voor spreker, sopraan, dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, viool, cello en contrabas - tekst; Kenneth Patchen * 1969 The tentacles of the dark nebula, voor tenor, drie violen, twee altviolen en contrabas - tekst: Arthur C. Clarke * 1972 Holy Thursdey with Squeakers, voor sopraan, elektrisch piano, altviool/orgel, sopraansaxofoon/fagot en slagwerk - tekst: William Blake * 1972 When I heard the learned Astronomer, voor tenor, twee dwarsfluiten, twee hobos, twee klarinetten, twee fagotten, drie hoorns, trombone, bastrombone, tuba - tekst: Walt Whitman/Cammille Flammarion * 1977 On the Beach at Night, voor twee tenors, piano en kleine orgel - tekst: Walt Whitman * 1981 Vocoder Sextet, voor zangstem, dwarsfluit, klarinet, viool, cello en EMS recorder - tekst: van de componist * 1981 The Juniper Tree, voor sopraan, blokfluit en klavecimbel -tekst: Terry Bagg * 1987 Gere curam mei finis, voor vier solisten en elektronica - tekst: Kenneth Patchen * 1990 The OCD Band and the Minotaur, voor sopraan, dwarsfluit, klarinet, viool, cello, elektrische gitaar, piano - tekst: Elisabeth Gorla * 1990 Even now, voor sopraan, twee klarinetten, altviool, cello, contrabas - tekst: Ernest Dowson * 1991 Maggie's Farewell, voor sopraan, twee klarinetten, altviool, cello en contrabas - tekst: Mrs. Margaret Thatcher * 1991 The Bird of the Mountain, voor sopraan, twee klarinetten, altviool, cello en contrabas - tekst: Kenneth Patchen * 1992 Touristen Dachau, voor mannen stemmen, sopraan, dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, viool, altviool en slagwerk - tekst: Michael White * 1994 My Mother my Sister and I, voor 3 sopranen en geluidsband - tekst: Allison Powell * 1995 Epitaphs, voor bariton en piano * 1997 Inventress of the vocal frame, voor countertenor, klavecimbel, 2 barok-violen, barok-cello - tekst: John Dryden Kamermuziek * 1963 Piece for Mo, voor slagwerk, vibrafoon, accordeon, 3 violen, cello en contrabas * 1963 Five, voor strijkkwintet * 1963 The Garden of Love, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, hoorn, trompet, contrabas en rockband * 1967 Trona for 12, voor dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, 2 trompetten, 2 trombones, 2 violen, altviool, cello * 1967 18 Bricks left on april 21st, voor twee elektrische gitaren * 1968 Pentomino, voor blazerskwintet * 1969 A Garland for Dr. K, voor dwarsfluit, piccolo, altfluit, klarinet in Bes, Es klarinet, basklarinet, viool, altviool, cello, piano en klavecimbel * 1970 The sword of Orion - voor fluit, klarinet, viool, cello, 4 metronooms en 32 slagwerkinstrumenten voor twee slagwerkers * 1971 With 100 Kazoos, voor instrumentaal ensemble en publiek die kazoo's spelen * 1972 Nurses song with elephants, voor 10 akoestische gitaren en zangers * 1973 Jack of shadows, voor solo altviool, vier dwarsfluiten, twee hoorns, trombone, tuba, twee celli en twee contrabassen * 1973 A Horse, his name was Hunry Fencewaver walkings, voor akoestische gitaar solo, dwarsfluit, klarinet, piano, viool, cello en contrabas * 1973 Pancakes, with butter, maple syrup and bacon and the TV Weatherman, voor koperkwintet * 1973 Variations on a Rhythm by Mike Oldfield, voor 84 slagwerkinstrumenten met 3 slagwerkers en dirigent * 1976 Circe Variations, voor klarinet, piano, viool en cello * 1976 The ones who wolk away from Omelas, voor dwarsfluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, pauken, elektrische gitaar, elektrische basgitaar (beide met fuzz pedalen), twee violen, altviool en cello * 1980 Fridiof Kennings, voor saxofoonkwartet * 1981 Symfonie voor twaalf muzikanten, voor dwarsfluit, twee hobos, klarinet, hoorn, fagot, twee violen, altviool, cello, grote trom, slagwerk * 1981 Strijkkwartet in a-klein * 1981 Sextet, voor blazerskwintet en piano * 1985 Diafon, voor dwarsfluit en vibrafoon * 1985 Pentaquin, voor dwarsfluit/piccolo, klarinet, altviool, harp, slagwerk * 1985 For Tess', voor koperkwintet * 1988 ''Erkenne mich, voor dwarsfluit/altfluit, hobo/althobo, basklarinet, vibrafoon * 1992 Cadenzas and Interludes, voor 2 klarinetten, altviool, cello en contrabas * 1997-1998 Strijkkwartet Nr. 2 * 1999 Like as the Waves make towards the pebbled shore, voor blokfluit, gitaar, cello en contrabas Werken voor orgel * 1991 Say not the struggle naught availeth Werken voor piano * 1965 Piano Piece 1 * 1986 In Memoriam * 1987 Hoquetus David, voor twee piano's * 1987 Ma non sempre Externe links * Transcriptie van een interview met David Bedford, oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd in het Kevin Ayers fanzine 'Why Are We Sleeping' '' in augustus 1994 * Leicestershire Schools Symphony Orchestra Het LSSO speelde op de cd ''Instructions for Angels * Biografie * Biografie Categorie:Brits componist Categorie:Brits muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Camel cs:David Bedford da:David Bedford de:David Bedford (Musiker) en:David Bedford es:David Bedford fr:David Bedford ja:デビッド・ベッドフォード no:David Bedford